Our First Kiss Went A Little Like This
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Collection of first kisses for multiple SPN pairings 12 pairings in all
1. Wincest

A/N: I've decided to do a collection of first kisses, it will be 12 pairings in all including: Wincest, Sastiel, Debriel, Destiel, Sabriel, Samifer, Casifer, Mikifer, Gabifer, Gabe/Bal, Calthazar & Casbriel

* * *

1. Wincest

The first time that they kiss Sam is 12. They've had to pack up and move for the umpteenth time, and normally Sam would be fine with that, it's the same old song after all, but this time is different. This time he had a reason to want to stay.

There was a girl, Olivia, and they'd tentatively talked the few weeks he was in town. They'd made progress, and he thought he'd really liked this girl, might actually ask her out. Of course that was when they had to jump town.

So now he's sitting in the hotel room, on the bed he shares with Dean, looking down feeling a mix of anger and sadness. It isn't fair; at this point he'll never get his first girlfriend.

Of course that's when Dean walks into the room to do a last check and make sure they have everything. Sam rather not talk about it, but Dean's always been protective of him, and it doesn't take him long to realize that Sam is upset.

Dean is across the room and sitting next to Sam in a few steps.

"I know it sucks Sammy, but it's the life we live."

Sam scoffs at that, "yea well what if I don't like this life?"

"Sammy, don't talk like that."

"I'm serious Dean, what if I don't want this life, if I don't want it? Would it be too much to ask for something normal? I haven't even had my first kiss," Sam says turning to face Dean.

Dean surges forward without thinking, a hand coming to the back of Sam's neck as he tugs him forward pressing their mouths together. It's an awkward first kiss, Sam having been caught off guard, and Dean is just moving his lips hesitantly over Sam's.

It's over before it really begins, and then Dean is looking a little pale, breath coming out fast as he looks at Sam.

"What was that about," Sam asks looking at Dean, and Dean can't tell if he's about to get yelled at or not.

"You said…I mean I was just…first kiss, and I just thought…" Dean stammers trying to come up with an answer, but really in what universe can he tell his little brother 'I kissed you so you could say you've had your first kiss' and not be yelled at?

"Look I'm so-"

It's as far as he gets before Sam is surging forward and closing the distance, kissing Dean back with a little more fluidity this go round. Dean is completely floored, but he gets with the picture pretty quickly, and is soon kissing back.

When Sam pulls back this time his mouth his red and kiss swollen. He just looks at Dean with a small smile and says "don't be sorry."

Dean grins because apparently he's in the one universe where it's okay.


	2. Sastiel

2. Sastiel

It takes Castiel walking into the hotel room drunk for Sam to realize just how bad things have truly gotten; to realize just how far the angel has fallen.

He knows that now more than ever he has to be the one to keep the faith, but that just stands as a testament to show how messed up their world is when the boy with the demon blood still believes and the angel of the lord has turned to drink while the righteous man is prepared to cave.

He tries to keep Castiel calm, get him focused on figuring out just what's happening in the little town, but it's not as easy as he thought it would be to get the angel to cooperate.

He finds out two things that night.

One, it turns out Castiel is a cranky drunk. Though that might have to do with the fact that he's slowly but surely falling and the one basket he'd put all his eggs in had pulled a Houdini.

The second thing he finds out is Castiel is also a very handsy drunk.

One second they're looking over a bible at the book of Revelations and the next Castiel is snapping at Sam for talking.

"I find the sound of your voice…grating," he says voice rough, words slightly slurred.

"Um…okay, I'm sorry?" Sam says which is stupid, because he can't control how his voice sounds.

Apparently telling someone their voice is grating doesn't require a response, just for the person to shut up, and when Sam apologizes, which he still doesn't know why he did it, Castiel lets out a frustrated huff and that's when Sam finds out about the angel being rather handsy.

"Don't talk," and of course Sam's brain and mouth behave as if their playing a game on two separate fields.

"I'm sorry I'll-"

Castiel makes a growling sound low in the back of his throat as he's suddenly pulling Sam forward and smashing their mouths together roughly. The kiss starts out near violent, a clash of teeth and tongue, all a bit uncoordinated, Castiel doesn't have much experience, but he knows he wants to silence Sam, and what better way to do that than with him mouth? It makes sense in his head that if he wants silence, Sam's mouth must be preoccupied, only when he does get that sweet relief he doesn't pull back.

No, rather he presses closer, because Sam's mouth is warm and inviting and he can taste the faint remnants of peppermint on the younger Winchester's tongue and all he can think is he likes this very much.

Sam is kissing back on instinct, he's still a bit wary, that this is all just a dream that will fall through any second, because surely that's the only time Castiel would ever want to kiss him. Alas, being human comes with the need to breathe, so he pulls back when his lungs feel on fire looking at Castiel a bit unsure.

The angel licks his lips looking up at Sam, poker face firmly in place, but then he's shifting closer. "I'd like to try that again," he states.

Sam tries to school his features into not giving him away with his excitement and nods mouth opening to say something, his brain hasn't decided yet because it's thoughtful like that, but he never gets the words out because Castiel's pointer finger is against his lips and he's shaking his head.

"No talking…just this," he murmurs before leaning back in and kissing Sam, softer this time keeping things slow and exploratory. And Sam doesn't really care he's been hushed, because he can taste Castiel, and it's dark and electrifying and he thinks that might have to do with the grace still flowing through the angel, but he can think about that later.


	3. Debriel

3. Debriel

They're in the Impala, have been for the past two hours, passing a flask back and forth while on watch; Gabriel snapping up the good stuff once he's deemed the quality of Dean's whiskey as 'piss poor'. Dean just rolls his eyes, but he has to admit that whatever Gabriel snapped up is definitely better than what he had.

Once the alcohol has improved they start to talk. At first it's small talk, and then Gabriel is telling him all about his time as Loki and the fun he had as a Trickster, careful to leave out the Mystery Spot. Dean grins hearing Gabriel go on about his just desserts philosophy.

He's not quite sure how it happens, one moment he's laughing, honest to god laughing and then the next he's turning towards the archangel with a goofy smile on his face as he says "I think I love you Gabriel."

And that's when things get serious real fast. Gabriel stops smiling getting real quiet and Dean realizes what he's just said out loud, and aw Hell he just had to ruin a good thing didn't he?

Dean could claim he was drunk, but deep down he knows that's a lie. He could call it a mistake, but he knows that's not true either. Hell he could say it was the heat of the moment, but that'd just be a poor attempt at humor.

Instead when he looks at Gabriel, whose eyes are wide as he looks back, for once stunned silent, Dean tells the truth.

"I'm not lying," he murmurs holding Gabriel's gaze.

"Well then you're drunk," the archangel quickly says looking away to stare out the back window instead.

"Not drunk either," Dean says shaking his head as he shifts closer to Gabriel.

"Well then you're crazy," Gabriel hisses.

Dean chuckles at that moving a hand up to Gabriel's cheek, turning his head to face him. Dean's a lot of things, but he's not stupid, he knows if Gabriel didn't want to look at him he wouldn't let him move him so easily, he could have also poofed long ago. He hasn't, so Dean is hoping that means he feels the same and isn't just sticking around while he thinks of a good way to off him this time.

"You might have me there," he says with a grin.

The corners of Gabriel's mouth twitches into the barest of smiles, "So you really are serious then?"

Dean nods "as serious as a heart attack."

Gabriel nods at that, "Good," he says shifting closer, "then I can do this."

Leaning forward he presses his lips to Dean's.


	4. Destiel

4. Destiel

Contrary to what most people, angels, and snarky know-it-all demons believe, Dean and Castiel really were nothing more than good friends. Well that used to be the case, but things change when you spend a year together fighting to stay alive in Purgatory.

Dean knows now that categorizing Castiel as a brother and those feelings as nothing more than friendly was the wrong thing to do. Now he sees that he truly cares about the little nerdy angel.

It only took losing him a final time in Purgatory as he got out to realize how he felt, and then of course it was too late.

Sam asked if he was okay, but he didn't want to talk about it. Cas was dead, he was sure of it, he'd seen enough to know that he couldn't have survived through that.

Still Sam isn't so certain, he's seen Cas implode at the snap of Lucifer's fingers, seen him burn through his vessel and walk off to death in the middle of a lake, he's seen him go crazy from hallucinations, and yet he's always bounced back. There's just a small voice in the back of his head that's telling him that they haven't seen the last of Castiel, and he hopes for his brother's sake they find him soon.

It takes a while, but they do get Cas back. He's a downright mess when they finally find a way to pull him from Purgatory. Trench coat in tatters, covered in dirt, hanging limply over his shoulders. He's got stubble, not just a five o'clock shadow, but an honest to god scruffy bearded look.

The angel looks worn out, it's really a wonder he's even standing up straight.

Sam looks over at Dean, sees the conflict of emotions on his brother's face and knows that he needs his space.

"I'm gonna start the Impala up, watch him," he nods towards Castiel.

Dean just nods as he looks over at Castiel, and as Sam turns away he's moving to close the distance between the two of them and pulling Cas into a near bone crushing hug.

He seems caught off guard by the action and stiffens in Dean's hold, but feeling Dean shake as he holds him he goes off of instinct, remembering a time when Jimmy was a part of him, and his arms go to loop around Dean's waist.

They stay like that for some time, just holding one another as Dean calms down before he pulls back to look at Cas, eyes glazed over in unshed tears.

"Dean…"

"Don't."

Cas tilts his head, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Don't leave me again…Cas, I can't…I can't go through that…not again," Dean murmurs hands fisting the front of the angel's trench coat.

Castiel looks down at Dean's hands before hesitantly bringing his own to cover the hunter's, "Dean I will not leave you, I promise you that."

He shakes his head looking up at Cas, "you can't promise me that…I know better than to believe it's that easy."

"Who says it can't be?"

"Can't be what?"

"That easy," Cas murmurs looking at Dean, blue eyes looking curiously at green. "Who says that it can't be that easy Dean?"

"Yea?"

"Yea," Castiel nods in agreement and Dean breathes a sigh of relief.

It's Castiel who moves first, brushing his lips over Dean's in a painfully chaste kiss.

Dean's tears fall then as he wraps his arms around Cas and kisses him back tugging his angel close, never planning on letting go again.


	5. Sabriel

5. Sabriel

Gabriel is the most annoying person that Sam knows, and that's saying something since he grew up with Dean.

He's not even exaggerating in the slightest bit, Gabriel is really, really annoying.

For starters, he's loud. Especially when he drinks or has sugar and he's always eating sugary things. It makes him hyper, of course he doesn't see it that way, he prefers the term "lively." He's crass and obnoxious and downright lewd at the best of times, and a smartass at the best of times.

He's an over the top type of guy, angel, whatever. The point is he can never do something in small gestures. It's always got to be something grandiose and over the top, and it usually ends badly.

He's always doing something suggestive, usually with a cherry lollipop that he seems to carry with him everywhere. Or the way he waggles his eyebrows when he flips a phrase to some sort of innuendo.

But the most infuriating thing that Gabriel does is make Sam love him.

By all accounts he should hate the archangel's guts, want to drive a blade through his heart or leave him to rot in a ring of holy fire, and yet when he sees that shit eating grin or a perfectly arched eyebrow he can't help the way his heart races just a little faster or how his throat seems to close up unable to even string a coherent sentence around him.

Of course Gabriel being the infuriating angel he is, he picks up on that fact fairly quickly. And well subtlety has never been his forte.

They're sitting in the hotel room doing research. Well Sam is doing research; Gabriel has his feet on the coffee table sucking on a lollipop as he flips through channels.

Sam is scrolling through an article when Gabriel suddenly pulls the cherry sucker from his mouth, a loud pop resonating through the room, as he turns to Sam.

"So Sammy, you gonna stop thinking about kissing me and finally do it, or am I going to have to be left to your mental projections?"

Sam's certain he's going to die of embarrassment, or possibly being smote for trying to strangle an archangel.

He lets out an undignified sound somewhere between a whine and garbled groan at Gabriel's question. It only serves to egg Gabriel on. Head tilted he grins at Sam, "didn't think I knew didja?"

Sam doesn't even dignify that with an answer, just grumbles and turns back to his computer screen.

"So, are you?"

"Am I what," Sam asks not even bothering to look up from his laptop.

"Gonna kiss me?"

That gets his attention, and when he turns he ends up staring directly at Gabriel's chest. He jumps a bit, having not even heard him move from the couch.

"Gabriel I-"

"Come on Sammy….delayed gratification only works for so long after all," he grins.

Sam is quiet looking up at Gabriel, but apparently his mind isn't all that quiet. Gabriel smirks shaking his head at him. "Look I'll even make it easy," he says as he moves to straddle Sam's lap.

The position is so familiar; he's dreamt of this, thought it over countless times. Imagined just how perfect Gabriel would look on his lap, almost compact as he loops his arms around his neck, golden eyes looking up at him with that mischievous glint in them.

Sam licks his bottom lip looking up at Gabriel, and there's that same look he's thought about a thousand times looking back at him. It's really a no brainer.

He brings a hand to the back of Gabriel's neck pulling him forward and kissing him hard on the mouth, his senses flooded with the taste of cherry.

It turns out the real thing is definitely better than the mental image alone.


	6. Samifer

6. Samifer

Not every moment in the Pit was torture driven. There were some great memories mixed in as well. Of course, the brain is a tricky thing, and it tends to grasp on to the bad repeating it over and over again while the good simply fades away to nothing more than a long forgotten shadow.

But if Sam really thinks about it, he can remember flashes of a brighter time. And if he really focuses, he can actually feel the sensations those flashes bring.

He recalls being broken; left hanging from the ceiling, hands bound in chains, his body torn and shredded, head hanging in shame.

Only he never did fully fade away. He never got the chance to drift into oblivion because right before he slipped out of consciousness and into nothing, there was a hand. Fingertips brush along his cheek, ice cold in their touch, but it feels like sweet relief and Sam has to know who they belong to.

He supposes he'd make more of a fuss if he had the energy, instead he stays boneless letting Lucifer do as he pleases certain the angel will off him for good.

It doesn't happen.

He feels his body slowly mend itself together, blood washing away, pain starting to fade, his breathing becoming stronger.

He looks up at Lucifer brow furrowed in confusion.

**_'You know I'd never hurt you. Not really.'_**

He remembers fingers brushing along his jaw, almost reverently in their movements and he can't help but want to lean into them.

There's a light press of lips against his and then his hands are free, chains falling to the side. Only he doesn't push away, he can't, and not because he's being held, but because it just feels so right.

**_'You can feel it. Right?'_**

He understands now what Lucifer meant when he first said it. He gets it now, how can he not?

**_'We are two halves made whole.'_**

He wraps his arms around Lucifer's waist kissing back as he pulls the fallen angel close. It feels right, he feels whole, and he never knew he was missing a piece before this, but now he wonders how he didn't always feel empty.

**_'MFEO. Literally.'_**


	7. Casifer

7. Casifer

_'They're not coming back you know.'_

Lucifer's tone is casual, almost as if he's discussing the weather, when he brings up the fact that the Winchesters left him to this mental ward without a second look back.

_'They left you here for a reason,'_ Lucifer continues, _'you're broken…'_

'Not yet,' Castiel thinks even as he tries to ignore Lucifer, the Winchesters will be back. He's done so much for them…

_'And to them brother dear,'_ Lucifer chimes in from where he's perched against the small dresser by the bare bed.

He scowls at Lucifer, he feels stupid doing it, because he knows he isn't there, not really. Still he wishes he could wipe that smug look off his elder brother's face. He knows he screwed up, and he promised Dean he'd make it up to him. He was working on it, he really was.

_'You should just give up already,' _Lucifer says looking over at Castiel as he casually flips a coin in the air, catching it mid fall.

Castiel watches as Lucifer stands up from where he's poised and starts to move closer to the bed. He can't help but squirm a little, though he's not sure if it's because he fears what Lucifer will do when he reaches his destination, or if he craves to know what will happen. Either way it scares him.

_'It's just me and you in this fresh new Hell,' _Lucifer says as he closes in on Castiel.

Castiel watches Lucifer's every move, hands vibrating a little from where they lay in his lap. Whether it's excitement or fear he's not sure. Lucifer just smirks catching the movement as he's suddenly right in front of Castiel now looking down at him.

_'We might as well make the best of it, don't you think?' _He asks even though he doesn't really care to hear an answer, it doesn't matter what Castiel says, Lucifer already has his mind made up on what he wants.

Holding up the coin in front of Castiel he chuckles softly.

_'What do you say, heads I win, tails you lose?'_

With that he's flipping the coin. Castiel watches as it flips end over end, a glimmer of silver, and without a second though he reaches out catching it before it lands in Lucifer's hand.

Raising an eyebrow Lucifer looks at Castiel, he hadn't expected that, but now he's curious as to what the little angel will do. Sam had spent so long trying to ignore him, even after he'd finally let him in, and yet here Castiel was actually playing along. It was intriguing.

Castiel doesn't know what possessed him to do that, but he's got a bit of confidence seeing that look on Lucifer's face. The look that seems to say _'go on; show me what it is you want.'_

So he does.

Coin clenched in his right hand, Castiel surges forward pressing his mouth against Lucifer's. The action earns him a surprised gasp from Lucifer and Castiel momentarily thinks he's going to pay for this, but then Lucifer's hands are cupping his face and he's deepening the kiss.

Really it was a stupid thing to do. Lucifer isn't real, but right now with their mouths moving against one another Castiel can't help but think he feels real, he definitely tastes real enough, so perhaps he is real after all. He doesn't spend much more time pondering whether he's completely lost it, deciding that he likes this feeling very much and wants more.

The coin clatters to the floor as Castiel moves his hands to Lucifer's waist pulling them closer together, their hips slotting perfectly against one another. That vibrating feeling is back again, only it's through his entire body now. He decides its excitement not fear as he allows Lucifer to take the kiss over.

Lucifer is right, he is broken, but if this is what breaking feels like, he doesn't think he'll mind shattering completely.

Castiel remains frozen, staring unblinkingly at the opposite wall; he's been that way for days now. It makes Meg's job easy, after all the comatose angel is her main priority, and as long as he sticks in la-la land then she's free to do as she pleases.

Currently she's sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, legs crossed as she reads today's paper when a soft gasp fills the air. Folding down the edge of the paper to look at the prone angel on the bed she raises a brow.

"Must be some thought there Clarence," she remarks as she returns to reading her paper.


	8. Mikifer

8. Mikifer

_'You know, my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand…_

Time runs differently for an angel. In a fraction of a second they can recall a lifetime of information.

In the moment that Michael utters those words, his mind has flashed back to before the dawn of man. He's back to his days as a fledgling, sneaking through the Hall of Records with Lucifer.

In particular he's back to the moment he realized that his love and protectiveness of his little brother was more than just brotherly feelings.

They're looking through old texts; well Lucifer is looking, Michael eyes can't seem to focus on the text. They keep stealing glances at Lucifer's profile.

He couldn't help but marvel at how the soft edges of youth had fallen away, now sharper more defined lines in their places. The line of his jaw, still clean shaven, but the barest of fuzz starting to appear. Or his narrow nose, the tip coming to a rounded point. How blonde hair stood at odd angles yet somehow still managing to look perfectly in place. The most marvelous thing had to be his eyes. Those blue eyes that flashed a shade of sapphire tinted with grey.

Those beautiful eyes that Michael now found his own hazel eyes lock with, and oh Dad he'd been caught in the act.

Lucifer tilts his head looking up at Michael curiously. A light blush creeps up Michael's neck and he quickly looks away focusing on the text trying to draw Lucifer's gaze back to the writing.

It doesn't work.

Lucifer reaches over closing the book causing Michael to have to look at him.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Michael's brows furrow in confusion at the question, "What?"

"Do I have something on my face? You keep looking at me…"Lucifer trails off, head tilted and Michael just blushes even more.

Shaking his head he says, "No, nothing at all, it's perfect really." And there's that blush again, because apparently he can't stop from digging himself in a bigger hole.

Lucifer doesn't seem to mind the slip up he just offers a small smile and nods, "not nearly as perfect as yours."

And wait a second; did he really just say that?

Blinking his eyes in confusion he gives a small chuckle edging on the side of hysteria because Lucifer has to be mocking him right? There's no way that he knows how Michael truly feels, no way that he could return those feelings.

"Why are you laughing," Lucifer asks brows knitting together in confusion. "I'm not lying, you really are perfect."

Michael stops laughing then looking down at Lucifer, "you're being serious then, not mocking me?"

"Why would I mock you, I love you?"

And now Lucifer is blushing, eyes wide as if he's just realized what he's said as he looks up at Michael worry etching its way across his brow.

Michael smiles moving closer to Lucifer, a hand coming up to cup his younger brother's cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. "Oh Luce, there's no need to be worried, I love you too."

He leaves it at that, because there's still the chance that he's completely misread what Lucifer meant, that he said love in a brotherly sense rather than what he himself is feeling, so he keeps his sentiments simple, open to interpretation.

Blue eyes look down as Lucifer chews on his bottom lip and Michael can't help but think just how adorable he looks like that.

"I mean it Michael, I love you," he murmurs still looking down, "more than a brother."

Michael swallows feeling a bloom of happiness in his heart at those words. Tilting Lucifer's chin up he smiles softly, "I mean it too Luce."

A small smile makes its way across Lucifer's face as he looks up at Michael.

There in the back of the Hall of Records Michael closes the distance between them pressing a chaste kiss to Lucifer's lips. They fit together like two pieces to the same puzzle, it's perfect.

_…and I still love him.'_


	9. Gabifer

9. Gabifer

Gabriel's always been the type to take chances and Lucifer's always been one to take what he wants, really it's no surprise the two of them are drawn to one another.

Raphael's a stick in the mud and Michael's too busy trying to be Daddy's perfect soldier that more times than not it's just the two of them together. Not that they're complaining, in fact they like it better that way.

They spend their days thinking up new tricks and pranks to pull on the others, ways to shake things up, have a little fun, real fun on this holy cloud in the sky. Only sadly there are only so many pranks you can come up with before it's all been done, and then you're left with all the time in the world on your hands and nothing to do.

When that happens, Gabriel gets bored easily. He starts to pester Lucifer, and why not, he's already driven everyone else up a tree, why not get his big brother too?

He's always liked to push the envelope, see how far he can get, because while Lucifer will never admit it, Gabriel knows his older brother has a soft spot for him, and he just loves to exploit that fact.

That's probably why he's been following Lucifer around through the Garden of Eden with his trumpet in hand babbling on and on about how he's been trying to hit a triple C above the bar, but just can't quite hit it no matter how hard he tries. Or maybe that's why he's taken to actually showing Lucifer how no matter how hard he tries, that note just escapes him.

Lucifer just nods, his hands on either side of his head rubbing at his temple, "yea Gabriel I get it, high C, hard to hit, no really, you don't have to show me that's fine."

It doesn't matter; Gabriel has decided that today's entertainment will come from seeing just how far he can push Lucifer. Pretty far it turns out. When Gabriel takes his trumpet and attempt to hit high C, even if it means going red in the face, he's mildly disappointed that Lucifer remains fairly calm.

Well sure he's still rubbing at his temples, and his eyebrows are knitting together in frustration, and then there's the fact that he's inhaling deeply and looking as if he's trying to calm down, but the point is he hasn't broken yet. That yet is very important, because when Gabriel went in search of his older brother this morning, he had decided he wanted to see what it would take to see Lucifer reach that point.

He hadn't yet, but the day was still young and Gabriel had plenty of tricks up his sleeve. He had the sinking suspicion that the only reason that Lucifer hadn't snapped yet was because he held a soft spot for Gabriel, but if the way Lucifer was gritting his teeth and grumbling under his breath, he was nearing his breaking point.

Gabriel predicted it was going to be spectacular to see.

He wasn't wrong.

When Lucifer breaks, it is _quite_ spectacular. One moment Gabriel is rattling off the names of their brothers and sisters in alphabetical and numerical order, which is quite an accomplishment when you stop to think about just how many angels there are, and the next moment Lucifer is wheeling around on him and tugging him close and mashing their mouths together.

Gabriel makes a squeak of surprise at that action, this was not at all how he thought Lucifer's breaking point would play out; not that he's complaining much. Once he's gotten over the surprise he quickly wraps his arms around Lucifer's neck returning the kiss enthusiastically.

It seems like Lucifer is full of surprises today because just as Gabriel has finally gotten with the program, he pulls back looking down at his little brother.

"You talk entirely too much brother," he says running his tongue over his bottom lip.

Gabriel just rolls his eyes and tugs Lucifer back down as he smirks "shut up and kiss me."


	10. Calthazar

A/N:Sorry you guys, I've had a really stressful past year, though I wish I'd have checked my folder because this had been sitting in there half finished for the past 4 months :/ But hey I'm feeling productive today, so updating fics.

* * *

10. Castiel/Balthazar

When Balthazar had been set free from his ring of holy fire and snapped himself away from the Winchesters, he hadn't expected that he'd being seeing Cas so soon. Yet here the younger angel was standing across from him a serious expression on his face.

He smiled trying to break some of the tension, but the scowl on the younger angel's face stayed firm.

"Cassie," he nods in acknowledgment, trying to get some reaction, because right now there are so many emotions swimming through those brilliant blues that Balthazar isn't sure whether he's about to be embraced or banished. Frankly he wouldn't blame Cas for the later.

But then Castiel is taking a step towards Balthazar, and his shoulders are relaxing from that rigid line of tension, and the scowl is lessening, and really Balthazar gets it now. He truly is a lucky angel, certainly he doesn't deserve this mercy; this torch to remain lit, even after all these years.

And to think, that all it took was a faked death, hundreds of years, a trip to Hell, falling from grace, being killed by two archangels, a second trip to Hell, and a deal with a demon before they finally ended up on the same page with one another.

"I'm mad at you."

"I know."

A few more steps and they're nearly nose to nose.

"I should hate you."

"I know…"

Expression softening, the younger angel sighs softly.

"But I don't."

The corners of Balthazar's mouth quirk up in the barest of smiles as he raises a hand to cup Castiel's cheek.

"Cas, I'm s-"

"Don't."

"But…"

"I don't want an apology, I don't need an excuse, I just want you."

If Balthazar were human, he'd swear his heart just skipped a beat, as it were, he can't focus on anything other than the pair of pink chapped lips pressed against him in a tender kiss.


End file.
